Six Flags Bridgeport
Six Flags Bridgeport is a theme park located in Bridgeport, Connecticut. It opened in 1982 as Connecticut Adventure Land. In 2011, the park financial problems caused many rides to be closed. The park was bought by Six Flags for the 2018 season. History Connecticut Adventure Land (1982-2017) In 1982, the park was opened with very few rides. There were two coasters, Monster and Disaster, and some flat rides. The park received some guests, but was not as many as expected. For the second year of operation, the park opened more rides and Alien, an in-house built wooden coaster. In 1984, Arrow Development built Quarry, a mine-train coaster in a new forest section of the park. 1985 saw the addition of Flying Elephants, another Arrow Development built ride. The park built Adrenaline, a drop tower, in 1986 and Fly Away, a Zamperla balloon race, in 1987. In 1988, a Vekoma Boomerang opened up in the desert section of the park. In 1990, a caterpillar train and flying scooters opened. In 1991, Sidestep, an Intamin stand-up was built. In 1992, a Zamperla kiddie coaster, Duster, was opened. For the 1993 season, a Zierer wave swinger, Wave Rider, opened up. Whirl, a spinning kiddie ride, opened in 1994. At the end of the year, Flying Elephants was removed. In 1995, Sartori built a new Flying Elephants to replace the older one. A Vekoma SLC, Electric Coil, opened in 1996 in the new City Section of the park. Although no rides opened in 1997, Dutchman and Kiddie Carousel were built for the 1998 season. In 1999, Skyscraper, a B&M Hyper coaster, was built in the city section. For 2000, Larson International built The Fireball. Crazy Cups, Arrow tea cups, opened in the 2002 season. At the end of the season, Alien closed. In 2003, Mammoth, a GCI wooden coaster, opened on the former spot of Alien. For the 2004 season, Blaster, a Sally Corporation dark ride, opened. The Great Beast, a GCI wooden roller coaster, opened in 2005. The ferris wheel closed at the end of the year. In 2006, the Giant Wheel opened up where the ferris wheel was located. It was larger than the old one. For 2008, Anarchy, a Gerstlauer Spinning coaster, opened in the West Area. In 2009, the park opened Aargh!, a VISA kiddie pirate ship. In 2011, the park, amidst financial problems, closed nearly half of their rides and attractions. Until 2017, the rides rarely operated and the park was closed most of the time. Six Flags Bridgeport (2017-present) On August 9, 2017, Six Flags announced that they purchased the park and will begin park operation for 2018. Six Flags also announced that some of the ride's names will be changed to make more of a Six Flags branded park. On August 20, 2017, Six Flags announced that some coasters will be reopened under new names for 2018. Anarchy will become Tony Hawk's Big Spin, Electric Coil will become Batman: The Ride, and Skyscraper will be named Superman: Ride of Steel. Attractions Six Flags Bridgeport has 11 coasters and 18 flat rides, although many rides are not in operation. Themed Areas * West Area * The Forest * The Desert * The City Roller Coaster * Monster (1982) * Disaster (1982)(SBNO) * Quarry (1984) * Ricochet (1988) * Sidestep (1991)(SBNO) * Duster (1992) * Electric Coil (1996)(SBNO; to be renamed "Batman: The Ride" in 2018) * Skyscraper (1999)(SBNO; to be renamed "Superman: Ride of Steel" in 2018) * Mammoth (2003)(SBNO) * The Great Beast (2005) * Anarchy (2008)(to be renamed "Tony Hawk's Big Spin' in 2018) Flat Rides (Thrill) * Enterprise (1982) * Swinging Ship (1983) * Adrenaline (1986)(SBNO) * The Fireball (2000) Flat Rides (Family) * Carousel (1982) * Bumper to Bumper (1982) * Scrambled (1982) * Flying Scooters (1990)(SBNO) * Wave Rider (1993) * Dutchman (1998)(SBNO) * Blaster (2004)(SBNO) * Giant Wheel (2006) Flat Rides (Kiddie) * Fly Away (1987)(SBNO) * Snail Trail (1990) * Whirl (1994)(SBNO) * Soaring Elephants (1995)(SBNO) * Kiddie Carousel (1998)(SBNO) * Aargh! (2008)(SBNO) Defunct/Former Rides * Flying Elephants (1985-1994) * Alien (1983-2002) * Ferris Wheel (1983-2005) Category:Six Flags Category:Theme parks Category:United States Category:Connecticut